broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KRGV-TV
edit Station history KRGV signed on in 1954 as a primary NBC affiliate, sharing ABC programming with KGBT-TV. The current owners, the Manship family, acquired the station in 1964. It became a sole ABC affiliate in 1976; NBC didn't return to the Rio Grande full-time until KVEO signed on in 1981. KRGV was the first station in the Rio Grande Valley to transmit an HD signal on VHF channel 13 although they are not the first to provide local programming in HD. KRGV is scheduled to begin producing newscasts in High Definition, the 2nd in the Rio Grande Vally after KVEO. On September 9, 2009 Newschannel5 began broadcasting in HD. Also with the switch was a new branding "Channel 5 News". edit Programming KRGV logo from 2002 to 2009 still used in the hurricane tracking mapKRGV carries the complete ABC schedule, in 720p HDTV format when available. Daytime syndicated programming includes The Oprah Winfrey Show, Dr. Phil and Live with Regis and Kelly. Other syndicated programming includes Entertainment Tonight, Married... with Children, King of the Hill, Scrubs, Seinfeld and Boston Legal''.'' edit Preemptions For many years, KRGV has chosen to air a mixture of syndicated programing and network programing during the weeknight late night programming blocks following their 10 P.M. newscast. Married... with Children has consistently aired at 10:30 following the newscast since it first began airing in syndication, while the rest of the late night schedule has shifted around through the years causing the ABC program Nightline to air as late as an hour and a half after its network slot and Jimmy Kimmel Live! as many as two hours after its network slot in some years. Currently, Nightline and Jimmy Kimmel Live! air back to back as they do across many affiliates, but are preempted 30 minutes in favor of a newly created Channel 5 News at 10:30 broadcast. Because of this preemption, both Nightline and Kimmel were broadcast in standard definition because KRGV did not yet have the capability to record the 2 programs in HD for later rebroadcast. As of Summer 2009, KRGV now has the capability to record HD Progamming. Both Nightline and Kimmel are now broadcasting in HD. edit 10:30pm newscast On August 24, 2009, KRGV began a 10:30 newscast. This made the station one of the few in the nation to have a 10:30 newscast. One other example is KOAT-TV, the ABC affiliate in Albuquerque, New Mexico. edit Digital television The station's digital channel, VHF 13, is multiplexed: Digital channels Like many other HD channels on the local Time Warner Cable system, KRGV-DT can be picked up on basic cable by connecting the cable directly into an HDTV with a built-in QAM tuner, channel 100.1 or 79.1 (depending location). On June 12, 2009, KRGV-TV left channel 5 and moved to channel 13 when the analog to digital conversion was completed.1 On September 9, 2009, KRGV-TV started broadcasting in HD. All standard definition video is upconverted into HD. Allowing KRGV to broadcast with out "Black Bars". (See KRGV HD) edit KRGV HD On September 9, 2009 NewsChannel 5 KRGV switched to HD. Along with the switch was a new HD set, graphics from Giant Octopus, and name change. NewsChannel 5 is now known as Channel 5 News. KRGV had been running promotions on the change to HD. KRGV also changed its logo now showing just "5" on a blue background instead of the NewsChannel 5 logo it previously had. edit News/station presentation edit Newscast titles *''Valley News Parade''/''The Ten O'clock News'' (1954-1958) *''Newsbeat'' (1958-1964) *''The 6 O'clock Report-Newswise''/''The 10 O'clock Report-Newswise'' (1964-1967) *''The 6 O'clock Report''/''The 10 O'clock Report'' (1967-1970) *''Big Five News'' (1970-1976) *''Eyewitness News'' (1976-2000) *''NewsChannel 5'' (2000-2009) *''Channel 5 News'' (2009-present) edit Station slogans *''When it matters to you, it matters to 5.'' (1990s-2002) *''The Rio Grande Valley's NewsChannel'' and The Valley's NewsChannel (first used July 2002, trademarked by KRGV)2 *''Breaking News. Breaking Stories. Breaking the Mold.'' (2002-2009) *''Breaking News. Breaking Stories.'' (2009-present) edit News team edit Current on-air staff Anchors *Oscar Adame - Weekdays @ 5 & 10 PM *Letty Garza - Weekdays @ 6 & 10 PM *Rick Diaz - Weekdays @ 6 PM *Cary Zayas - Special Projects/Fill-in Anchor *Lisa Cortez - Weekdays @ 5 PM *Eddie Flores - Weekends *Dina Hererra Garza - Weekday Mornings & Noon *Jordan Williams - Weekday Mornings *Will Ripley - Special Correspondent/Fill-in Anchor Reporters *Polo Sandoval *Cristina Rendon *Camaron Abundes *Erica Proffer *Farrah Fazal Weather *Chief Meteorologist Tim Smith - Weekdays @ 5, 6 & 10 PM *Meteorologist Jonathan Owens - Weekday Mornings & Noon *Meteorologist Alan Shoemaker - Weekends Sports *Vince Erickson *Joel Villanueva *Dave Brown edit Former on-air staff *Chuck Roberts - Evening anchor (1973-1975), now at HLN *Doug Brown - Meteorologist 1958 (Weekend & AM weatherman until 2008, retired from KTRK-TV Houston) *Peter Torgerson - Evening Anchor (1979-1999), retired after winning $19.4 million in the Texas Lottery in 1999 *Bianca Balogh - Evening Anchor (1998-2001), now owner of Denver-based TV production company, Local Scene TV *Viviana Hurtado - Cameron County bureau chief (early 2000) now ABC NewsOne correspondent *Darrell Davis - 10:00 anchor (1960s) *Kristine Galvan - Reporter (2000s), now General Assignments Reporter at KRIV-TV Houston,Texas *Mireya Villarreal - Reporter (late 2000), now Trouble Shooter Reporter at WOAI-TV, San Antonio,Texas *Marc Dopher - Weekend Sports Anchor (2003-2008), now Sports Reporter at WYFF-TV, Greenville, South Carolina *Marianne Manko - Evening Anchor (2000s), now Evening Anchor at WICS-TV, Springfield, Illinois *Mark Jones - Evening Anchor (1975-1979), now Transportation Reporter at KRON-TV, San Francisco, California *Ed Gomez - presiding officer of the County Commissioners of Hidalgo County. *Mayra Moreno - Now at KIAH-TV in Houston *Laurie Salazar - Morning anchor/reporter (2000s), moved to KGBT-TV, now at WOAI in San Antonio. *Lupita Murillo - Field reporter/weekend anchor (1970s), now at KVOA-TV in Tucson, Arizona where she has served as reporter since 1978. *Alex Trevino - Weekend Anchor/reporter, now at WUSA in Washington, DC *Stephanie Stone - Reporter (2005-2010) edit See also *WBRZ-TV / The Advocate (KRGV's sister properties in Baton Rouge) edit References #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/FCC-07-138A2.pdf #'^' USPTO trademark database, serial numbers 76480781 and 76480782 edit External links *Official Website *Query the FCC's TV station database for KRGV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KRGV-TV